A Change in Sides
by MiniBlackRaven
Summary: Pikachu has been kidnapped by Team Rocket! To save his buddy Ash is forced to work for Team Rocket for eternity. On permanent hiatus.
1. Somewhere in the middle

Mini Black Raven: Hey everyone! This is my first Pokemon fanfic so please review. Please note that this first chapter is taking place in the middle of the story. I thought it would be a good place to start so enjoy!

-o-

"Come back here you no good crooks!" Officer Jenny called as two figures dressed in black boarded into her motorcycle.

"Hurry up Night shroud! We gotta' go now!" one masked figure said stuffing an ancient book inside the bag on the side.

"Just a minute Night shadow, I can't leave without Pi…I mean without Dark thunder. Hurry up buddy!" the other called to his faithful partner.

As the masked Pikachu scurried inside the engine roared and the two figures drove off into the night.

"Jenny here, I need backup. Fast!"

"What is it Jenny? What happened?"

"Night shroud and Night shadow that's what," groaned Officer Jenny as she stared at the exhaust that most sneaky thieves of Team Rocket had left behind.

-o-

" 'Ya hear that partner. They're after us." said Night shadow carefully maneuvering through town.

"Think we should change now?" asked Night shroud making sure that Pikachu was safe.

"Definitely," replied Night shadow throwing her black cape and mask off to reveal a police uniform. "That way if they see us it won't be so obvious that were the thieves."

"You mean forced to be," mumbled Night shroud as he tore off his outfit to also reveal a police uniform. "Better hide buddy." Pikachu nodded in agreement and scurried into hiding taking off his mask first.

Just then Officer Jenny and a brigade of police came up behind them. "See anything suspicious?"

The officer in the sidecar shook his head. The driver glared at him and hit him lightly on the head. "You idiot! Don't you remember? We saw two guys riding north just a few minutes ago."

"Right." Officer Jenny turned her attention to her brigade. "You heard them, head north" As the brigade rode on Jenny turned around, "Come on." With that she sped ahead leaving the last motorcycle slowly backing away.

When the police were finally out of sight the passenger turned angrily to the driver. "What the heck was that for?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious," replied the driver as they took a turn for the east, "if they go north and don't find us there that leaves us three other major directions to escape from. Without that knowledge that we gave them they would have split up, making it harder to escape."

The passenger on the side sighed. "You and your bright ideas. I just hope that one day you'll actually 'tell me' what's going on."

The driver smiled. "Now, what type of adventure would that be?" They drove on for a few more minutes with Pikachu able to get some fresh air. "Incoming portal," announced the driver. "Activate transport."

The passenger pressed a button activating a keyboard and small screen. He began pressing buttons. A small gadget on the ground in front of them began to hum. All of a sudden a purple colored rip appeared a few meters in front of the gadget. "Portal activated." announced the passenger.

The driver focused toward the rip. "Set coordinates for the hide out."

"Coordinates set and ready to go."

"Then, let's do it." The driver hit the gas propelling them through the portal.

-o-

Another rip appeared in a well-lit cave allowing the two thieves to enter the premises. Bring the motorcycle to a halt. The officer know as 'Night shadow' stopped the engine and began unloading the luggage. 'Night shroud' stepped out with his Pikachu and started to help.

He pulled out the ancient book and quickly flipped through the pages. "Why would Giovanni want such and old book? There's nothing here but weird symbols."

"Didn't you read the sigh about that book?" inquired 'Night shadow as she folded up their costumes. "That happens to be about ancient Pokémon and spells used by them for your information."

"Ancient Pokémon?"

"Yeah, and if the wrong person gets a hold of it, he or she could become the most powerful force in the word."

"What!"

"Exactly, this is why we can't let Giovanni get his greedy little hands on it, Ash."

Ash sighed, "So what's the plan Serenade?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Serenade replied. "We're going to intercept our own transaction."


	2. The REAL Begining

Mini Black Raven: For those of you who didn't read the "fine print" in the first chapter, this is a prolog to the first chapter. There will be others following it soon (I hope). Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I do own lot's of cards! Muahahahahaha!

-o-

"So it's settled," announced Brock. "We'll meet back in Pallet town in two weeks after our family business is done."

"Right!" agreed Max, May, Ash and Pikachu.

"Oh, I just can't wait till' I get a taste of Mom's food. Aaaa, it's going to be so good!" said May dreaming of food.

"Shouldn't you be thinking of actually getting home first," asked Max as a small anime teardrop appeared on his head.

"Oh, yeah, right." All of a sudden something occurred to her. "Um…Max, you have our stuff right?"

"I should," mumbled Max looking at all the bags of clothes that May had bought.

"And you have our lunch that Brock gave you right?"

"How could I forget a thing like that?" asked Max

"I have our tickets," May said aloud. "Now what could I be forgetting?"

"All aboard for Petalburg" announced the conductor.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed May. "Now I remember!" Slowly the train began to move. Picking up as much as she could May ran for the open door.

"Wait for me!" called Max as he slowly ran up behind his sister. They barely go onto the train before it Brock called after them.

"Hey May! You forgot these." May looked at Brock just in time to see the rest of her packages flying straight toward her.

"See you guys in two weeks!" called Max from the car.

"Bye guys!" called Ash

"Pika Pi!"

"See you in Pallet Town." Brock yelled.

-o-

"Anybody home?" called Ash pounding on the door.

"Pika pi?"

"That's weird," remarked Ash. "I told Mom that I was coming home today."

"Hey Ash!" an all to familiar voice called.

Ash turned around. "Oh, hey Gary. What's up? You look different."

Gary was dressed in his usual clothes only this time he was wearing a white lab coat. "What do you expect? I gotta' look the part. Gramp's teaching me a whole lot about Pokémon so I gotta' look like a professor."

"Huh?" Ash was confused. Then he remembered. "Oh, right! You wanted to study more about Pokémon like Professor Oak. Now I remember."

"Hoped you did," replied Gary. "That's the whole reason why I came over. I wanted to see all the new Pokémon you've caught in the Hoenn League. Since I can't do much traveling seeing your Pokémon would be great."

"Well, why not see them through a Pokémon Battle?" challenged Ash.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

-o-

The two rivals walked off to the side of the road and had a quick face-off in front of Ash's house.

"Let's go Arcanine!" exclaimed Gary throwing a Pokéball. Out burst a beautiful fire Pokémon in a blast of light.

"Arcanine, huh? Well then let's show them what ya' got Corphish!" said Ash also throwing out a Pokéball. From this Pokéball an orange crablike Pokémon appeared.

"Wow!" exclaimed Gary. "That looks like one well raised Corphish ya' got there."

"Just wait until you see it battle. Corphish, Bubblebeem Attack! Let's go!" commanded Ash.

Without hesitation Corphish launched a strong Bubblebeem attack straight for Arcanine.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge that Bubblebeem and head straight for Corphish!" commanded Gary with swift reaction.

Arcanine barked with agreement gracefully dodging the Bubblebeem and head straight for Corphish.

"Wait till he gets close and then charge in with Vicegrip," instructed Ash.

As Arcanine charged in Corphish charged headlong into his opponent with his Vicegrip. Just when the two Pokémon were about to make contact when Ash heard a very strict, "What in the world do you think your doing Ash Ketchum!"

-o-

Mini Black Raven: He he. I love cliffies. I'm sure you don't, but hey! I have to make sure that you're still going to read and review my fanficts. So please review.


	3. SECOND part of the real Beginning

MBR: For all of those people who have been complaining, here's another chapter kuz I'm just so cool (not!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that involves Pokémon, but it would be cool if I did.

"Mom!" complained Ash. "Can't you see that we're in the middle of a battle?" The two Pokémon stopped in mid attack.

"I don't care Ash," scolded Mrs. Ketchum holding a bag of groceries. "You told me that you were coming home for 'some time away from the battle' and yet I see you here in front of your own house battling. Seriously,"

"Nice to see you too Mom," replied Ash quite embarrassed.

"Oh, Ash," Mrs. Ketchum dropped her bags and ran over to her son. "I just get so worried about my baby while he's gone."

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" screamed Ash from within the hug. A small anime sweat drop hung form Gary's head as he snickered quietly while Ash was being smuggled. "What's all the food for Mom?" asked Ash when he was finally free of the hug and was allowed to take in the situation.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm making your favorite dinner as a celebration of you coming home," said Mrs. Ketchum with delight.

"Ya mean it Mom!" Ash suddenly noticed Mr. Mime trying to pick up the groceries that Mrs. Ketchum had dropped. "Let me help you with that Mr. Mime."

"Mime!" replied Mr. Mime happy to have some assistance.

"Ya mind if I come over for dinner too?" asked Gary.

"Not at all," replied Mrs. Ketchum. "The more the merrier!"

"Hey! Can Professor Oak and Tracy come over as well?" asked Ash form the open door. "I want to tell them all about my adventures in the Hoenn League."

"Of course."

-o-

(I can't think of anything thing to put in here! Moving on.)

'What a night,' though Ash morning had come too early. 'All those games last night made me tired.' Opening his eyes slowly Ash turned and took a good look at his Pikachu. Pikachu had grown over the years in size and strength, but still refused to evolve into a Richu. Ash smirked, 'Still stubborn as always,' he thought. 'I guess that's why Pikachu and I get along so well. Well… that and other things.' Careful not to wake his good friend Ash slipped quietly out of bed and got dressed. Just as Ash finished dressing Pikachu slowly woke up.

"Hey buddy. Ya sleep well last night?" whispered Ash so as not to wake up his mom.

"Pikachu," replied the electric mouse with a yawn.

"Come on. We've gotta big day ahead of us," said Ash with a grin as he grabbed two tickets for the next bus to Cerulean City.

-o-

"Welcome, welcome to the Cerulean City Gym! Please line up in an orderly fashion so everyone can get their tickets!" exclaimed an energetic Lilly.

"Hey Lilly! What's up?" Ash called running toward the gym.

"Hello Ash. How are you?"

"Great! Is Misty around?"

Lilly giggled. "Um hum. She should be like in her dressing room right now."

"Thanks Lilly. Good luck with the show!"

Running toward the dressing room Ash accidentally ran into Daisy. Apologizing Ash continued on his search for Misty. "Was that Ash?" asked Daisy.

"Yep," giggled Lilly. "Looking for his girlfriend if you can believe it."

Daisy giggled. "Misty is sooo lucky to have a boyfriend like Ash. I wish I had a boyfriend."

"Didn't you have like four last week?"

"Yep, but they were all like shallow."

Lilly sighed. "Do you know what's like really sad Lilly? I don't think Misty even knows that Ash has a crush on her."

-o-

"Misty?" called Ash through the door. "You in there?"

"Oh Ash! Come on in." Misty replied slipping a top.

"Hey Misty," said Ash as he slowly opened the door. "Wow! You look really nice."

Misty was wearing a blue sequenced tube top with a light blue layered skirt. Her hair was pulled back into two high ponytails coming out just above her ears.

"Thanks. I'm performing a song and dance number soon."

"Yeah I heard about it in the news."

"Pika pikachu."

"Oh, hi Pikachu. How are you doing?" said Misty picking up Pikachu

"Um… Misty…" said Ash uneasily.

"Yeah Ash, what is it?"

"Well…um…I…um…we've been friends a long time and I… um…"

"Ladies and Gentleman! Our show, Songs of the Sea, will begin in a few short minutes."

"Oh, looks like I'm on soon," remarked Misty letting Pikachu get down. "What was it that you were going to tell me?"

"Um…nothing. I'll see you after the show!" depress Ash began to leave.

"Oh, Ash!"

"Yeah?"

"After the show, will you tell me what you wanted to say?"

Ash paused surprised. "Sure, after the show."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay, good luck Misty."

"Thanks Ash"

-o-

"Arg! My one chance to tell Misty that I like her and I stumble! I sounded so pathetic."

Pikachu looked up from his drink that Ash had kindly bought. Reaching a paw out to his friend, Pikachu reassured Ash that he did well for his first time, (not in English of course).

The lights suddenly went out and the voices of the audience slowly disappeared. Three light illuminated three of the Cerulean Sisters. In a swift dive the girls landed in the water and began swimming around with the water pokémon. Music began to play as Misty walked onto the diving board in a gorgeous dress. The audience gazed aw as Misty began preferring a beautiful solo about the ocean and true love. As Misty gracefully danced Ash realized that she was the only girl for him. Misty was then, now, and forever would be his true love.

MBR: Happy now? I just put up a long chapter just for you guys. Click on the arrow below for a second surprise.


	4. Moving on sadly

MBR: Putting up another chapter because I'm so darn nice (not!)

**Disclaimer:** If you really want to know look at the other disclaimers that I've put up.

"That was like the best show ever!" crooned Violet.

"I know. Can you believe that the audience wanted and encore to the encore?" said Daisy.

"I know," said Lilly. "And we owe it all too…"

"Our little sister Misty!" chorused all the girls looking behind. Surprisingly Misty wasn't behind them.

"Like where did she go?" asked Violet.

Daisy was the first to spot her. "Over there, by the front entrance." Ash and Misty were talking quietly with Pikachu sitting close by.

"What's she doing?" wondered Daisy. All at once they saw it. In Ash's hand was a small crystal vase with a red rose bud.

"Ohmygosh."

"You don't think…" They saw someone come up to Misty.

"No!"

"Not now!" It was Satoru. A guy who had been crushing on Misty for weeks.

Lilly, Daisy, and Ivy started toward the main entrance watching and hoping that nothing bad would happen.

The wind began to blow.

Satoru spoke to Misty.

Misty replied.

Ash interrupted.

Satoru glared at Ash.

Satoru spoke to Ash.

Ash yelled at Satoru.

Satoru yelled back and grabbed Misty.

"No!" gasped the girls. They quickened their steps.

Dark clouds began to roll in.

Misty pushed Satoru away.

Ash yelled at Satoru.

Satoru yelled back.

Satoru grabbed Misty again.

Satoru kissed Misty on the lips.

The sisters gasped. This was not going to be pretty.

The wind began to pick up speed.

Ash pulled Satoru away from Misty.

Ash slapped Satoru in the face and punched him in the guts.

Misty said something to Ash

Ash yelled back at Misty

Misty shook her head.

Ash yelled again tears streaming down his face.

Misty said something.

Ash turned and ran. Pikachu followed.

Not a good sign.

"Misty! What's going on!" yelled Daisy.

Misty just stared at Ash as he ran away.

"Misty!" Lilly yelled over the loud wind.

"I have to go," whispered Misty.

"Huh?"

"I have to go explain. I have to go explain what happened!" Misty ran in the direction Ash went.

"Wait Misty!" called Violet. Lighting and thunder screamed. The wind howled a long song of sorrow.

"I'll get an umbrella," said Daisy going inside.

-o-

Carrying an extra umbrella for Misty the three sisters ran in the rain searching for their sister.

"Look over there!" Violet pointed to the woods up ahead. A large hole lay in the middle of the muddy road. Stopping at its edge they looked in. At the bottom of the hole was Misty. She was on here knees crying. In her hands was a crushed rose bud with a crystal vase on the ground close by.

"What happened here?" gasped Lilly looking up. Further ahead were tank tracks embedded in the mud along with tennis shoe tracks close behind.

"I...I don't know…I just, I just," Misty couldn't finish.

"I'll get a rope," volunteered Daisy running back home.

"Don't worry Misty," whispered Lilly, "Everything will be okay.

MBR: And the suspense grows. Just sue me for being a Slowpoke. More coming up soon! I hope… Please R&R otherwise I will do something bad. Dah-dah-dum!


	5. Who's Point of View is this?

MBR: Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with moving and my Gold Award. If you don't know what a Gold Award is look it up on Google. It's a Girl Scout thing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or any of its products. I also dislike the new voices, but you can't have everything in life.

-o-

"Sorry kid, we're closed for the night," I mumbled.

"But you havata let me in," pleaded the kid.

"Jesus Christ Kid. What do you want? They woke me up just so I can register you. sight Look, um…come back tomorrow and we'll do lunch. How's that sound?"

He just stared at me. Red puffy eyes and all.

"Didn't you hear me kid? Scram! Beat it!"

"Oh, come on #4-67. Let the kid register. If he wants it that badly it should be okay with the boss," announced a voice.

I turned around and saw #12-47, the Noctowl.

"But #12-47..." I objected

"Look," she said, "I'll take care of it."

Oh what an offer, but I cant' let her get the satisfaction of knowing how happy I am. She's one of the most attractive girls in Team Rocket. "I told the kid to come back tomorrow when we're open."

She walked over and looked at me straight in the eye with those dark creepy red eyes. "I said I'll do it, and I will. Get me that paperwork, now!"

Sheesh, what a grump. I guess what they say about #12-47 is true. She can be quiet one and pretty one second, then in your face with that red stare another. Getting the paper work out I slammed in on the secretary desk. "Knock your-self out kid. I'm going to bed."

-o-

"Don't mind #4-67. He's like that most of the time." The kid just nodded and kept on filling out forms. I saw is pen go for the 'name' section and stop. "You don't have to write your name if you don't want to. We get numbers in replace for names."

I heard him sigh. "Thanks," he mumbled, and kept on writing.

He wasn't making this conversation easy. "I'm #12-47.You'll be 19-08.Not very hard to remember." He nodded again. God was this kid quiet. "So, how did you find Team Rocket's Base?"

He paused. "Somebody told me," he mumbled.

"Oh, you were referred."

Nod.

"Well, here's where you write down referrals," I pointed to a section. He wrote down tow names.

"Jessie and James never heard of them."

No response.

I tried a different approach. Now what were those names again? Oh, right! "Ever hear of Cassidy and Butch?"

His pen stopped. "They referred me a whiled back, kinda."

That's nice," he began writing again.

"Do you talk much?"

"Sometimes when I feel like it," he was almost finished.

I started getting impatient. "Wanna be friends?"

He looked at me. His tired brown eyes looked like dark holes of the abyss. "I already have ssome friends."

That just tick me off. I'm trying to be friends with me and he acts like he's all high and mighty. I wonder if this is how the First acted. I get up quietly. "I'll get you a uniform."

-o-

It was a quiet night. Everybody was fast asleep, except for #12-47 and the new recruit. #12-47 was helping the by fill out registration forms. He completed them and exchanged his papers for the Team Rocket official uniform. 12-47 placed the papers on the desk and escorted #19-08 to his quarters. I switched position. 12-47 took 19-08 to an empty room. 19-08 should have been sharing a room with 14-67, but apparently 12-47 didn't think so. Jus as 19-08 was about to enter his quarters 12-47 moved her lips and placed her hand over 19-08's eyes. 19-08 struggled for a moment then his body went limp. 12-47 dragged his body inside the room. 32.345 seconds later 12-47 came out of 19-08's room. She spotted with her glowing red eyes, pointed to me, and walked off. 4.32 seconds later I saw my life flash before my eyes. I saw12-47 walking.12-47 pointed at me. She walked in the room. She dragged 19-08 out of the room. His body began to move. She removed her hand. Blank. I saw nothing more. 11:26:34 p.m. 19-08 was in his room. 12-47 was in hers. And nothing odd had happened tonight.


End file.
